Es sólo un adiós
by evi021
Summary: La fatídica noche de navidad, ahora desde el punto de visa de Lisa Hayes. Complemento de :: Y entonces él lo supo::


**ES SÓLO UN ADIÓS**

**oO o**

* * *

-

**Dedicada con mucho cariño a Sara y Mau en su XVIII Aniversario.**

**.: 27 de Julio de 2006 :.**

-

Esta historia es complemento de _"Y entonces él lo supo"_, ya que seguimos con el tema navideño, sólo que ahora desde el punto de vista de Lisa. Este relato también entra dentro de la cronología de _"Lamentación de Otoño" _y puede complementarse con otra historia que escribí llamada _"And then she knew"_, que por falta de tiempo no he podido traducir al español.

-

* * *

- 

Por más que trató de controlarse, una lágrima rebelde se escapó de sus ojos, escurriendo lentamente por su mejilla. Lisa sentía que ya no podía evitarlo, que ya no podía contener aquellos sentimientos que la estaban asfixiando, que la estaban matando lentamente. Dentro de su cabeza escuchaba una voz que le decía que ya había hecho suficiente, que nadie la juzgaría si decidía retirarse ahora… que nadie podría detenerla si decidía irse muy lejos… de hecho, que nadie siquiera _trataría_ de detenerla si decidía huir. ¿Qué más daba?

Estaba cansada, herida, desilusionada… sentía que el mundo estaba colapsando a su alrededor; una sensación de destrucción inminente que no había sentido ni siquiera dos años atrás, cuando la Tierra había sido devastada. Y es que ahora, era su propio mundo el que se estaba viniendo abajo. El mundo que ella había construido alrededor del capitán Rick Hunter.

- ¡LISA!

Como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, Lisa escuchó la voz del piloto llamándola desde la distancia, pero no se detuvo. Probablemente sólo era su imaginación, porque en sus sueños él siempre iba tras ella; pero desgraciadamente la realidad era muy diferente.

- ¡LISA, DETÉNTE!

Su voz se escuchó más cercana y ella cerró los ojos, forzándose a sí misma a continuar caminando, a no detenerse. No podía rendirse a sus sueños y a sus fantasías. No podía siquiera pensar que Rick venía tras de ella… ¡Él simplemente no lo haría!

Pero la mano que sintió cerrarse en torno a su muñeca para detenerla se sentía bastante real.

- ¡Lisa, te estoy hablando, maldita sea!

Ella lo escuchó pronunciar esas palabras justo a sus espaldas e inmediatamente su mano liberó su muñeca. Ella se había detenido, pero no tenía el valor de darse la media vuelta, de mirarlo de frente a los ojos y enfrentar con él lo que había sucedido aquel día… y mucho menos los eventos de la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Rick levantó su voz. - ¡Lisa, te estoy hablando¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es tener la cortesía de darte la vuelta y mirarme de frente!

Ella intentó reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que aun tenía en su cuerpo y en su corazón y finalmente hizo lo que él le pedía. Cuando se dio la media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, Rick dio un paso atrás y por un momento Lisa creyó ver algo en sus ojos… algo que no le gustó. Vio coraje… pero por un fugaz momento también pudo ver una mirada de lástima en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Y aquello sólo consiguió herirla aun más.

Por un momento que pareció una eternidad, ninguno de los dos pudo romper el contacto visual. Rick estaba molesto con ella, eso era bastante notorio… y lo único en lo que ella podía pensar era en la conversación que ella había sostenido con Claudia el día anterior.

_- Realmente pienso que deberías ir a visitarlo, Lisa… ¡Debiste haberlo visto cuando vino a hablar conmigo! Creo que está sinceramente arrepentido de lo que sucedió y quiere arreglar las cosas contigo. Se que el muchachito puede ser un cabeza dura a veces pero Roy siempre me dijo que era un buen chico… tal vez deberías de darle una oportunidad._

_- ¿Una oportunidad? Claudia¿Tienes idea de cuantas oportunidades le he dado?_

_- Lo se… y por qué no te has dado por vencida con él, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes, es por eso que te sugiero que le des una última oportunidad… ¡No puedes darte por vencida ahora! Mejor ve a verlo, escucha lo que tiene que decirte… y entonces podrás decidir. ¡Depende de ti, cariño!_

Lisa no estaba muy convencida, pero había decidido pasar a visitarlo esa noche, no porque estuviera particularmente interesada en verlo, sino porque se lo había prometido a Claudia. Aunque secretamente había tenido la esperanza de qué… bueno, después de todo era Nochebuena y ella recordaba muy bien la maravillosa nochebuena que había pasado con Rick el año anterior y cómo él mismo había sugerido que deberían de celebrar la Navidad juntos cada año.

¿Tal vez si ella se apareciera en su puerta…¿Podría ser que la razón por la que él quería verla fuera para pedirle disculpas y para confesarle, de una vez por todas, lo mucho que ella significaba para él, lo mucho que le importaba y… lo mucho que la amaba?

- Hablé con Vanessa.

La voz de Rick la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. La manera en cómo él había pronunciado esas palabras la había herido profundamente. Su voz estaba llena de rabia y resentimiento… ella bien sabía que, después de lo que había sucedido ese día, a esas alturas él probablemente la odiaba. Pero jamás esperó ver esa mirada de desprecio en sus ojos… o escuchar ese tono de voz.

- Tú le dijiste que estaba enfermo y en cama. ¡Es mentira, Lisa¡Debiste haberme avisado desde la primera orden de despegue!

Lisa bajó los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener la mirada de Rick por un segundo más. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero trató de controlarse lo mejor que pudo, no queriendo que él se percatara del temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

- Deberías de ser más discreto cuando tienes visitas en tu casa. – Se escuchó a sí misma hablar, pero su propia voz parecía venir de muy lejos. – Anoche fui a verte y la puerta estaba abierta… se todo lo de Minmai.

La capitana Hayes clavó sus ojos verdes en él piloto y pudo ver cómo la expresión de su rostro cambió de rabia a algo más… ¿Vergüenza, tal vez? Sin embargo, ella no pudo seguir mirándolo… no podía permitirse admirar lo atractivo que era… sus hermosos ojos azules… no, él no le pertenecía a ella. Jamás le había pertenecido… y jamás le pertenecería. Lisa desvió la mirada y una vez más trató de controlarse a sí misma, sintiendo que ya no podía contener las lágrimas que le nublaban los ojos, haciendo que las luces de la ciudad, reflejadas en el Lago Gloval parecieran una pintura hecha a acuarela.

- Lisa… - la voz de Rick era apenas un susurro. - ¡Si tan sólo quisieras escucharme!

- ¿Para qué, Rick? – su voz casi se quebró. – Creo que las cosas son bastante claras¿no te parece? No deberías hacerla esperar… es Navidad, después de todo.

Tan pronto como ella pronunció aquellas palabras, el SDF1 se vio magníficamente iluminado por todas las luces navideñas que el Almirante Gloval había ordenado instalar en la nave aquel año. Aquella era una vista hermosa, pero para Lisa el ver aquel espectáculo sólo hizo que su corazón le doliera un poco más… había tanto dolor, tanta frustración en ella… y esa noche, una noche que se suponía debía estar llena de amor y de esperanza, para ella tan sólo estaba iluminada por la luz eléctrica de miles de foquitos navideños. Ya no había esperanza en su corazón… finalmente sentía que lo había perdido todo.

Lisa no pudo soportarlo más. Se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, pero la mano de Rick atrapó su muñeca firmemente, deteniéndola una vez más y haciendo que inmediatamente, tan sólo con aquel contacto, su corazón comenzara a acelerarse. Rick siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella… ¡Siempre!

- ¡Lisa! – ahora su voz era suplicante. - ¡Por favor, escúchame!

Ella respiró profundo, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente, pero debía de ser fuerte. No podía mostrar signos de debilidad en ese momento… debía reunir todas sus fuerzas y enfrentarlo con firmeza… no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de lo derrotada que se sentía. Era el momento de decir adiós. Las cosas no podían ser de otra manera, ella lo sabía.

Lisa esperó por unos segundos, dándose a sí misma un momento para sentir la mano de Rick alrededor de su muñeca… porque sería la última vez que él la tocaría… la última vez que ella podría sentir el calor de su piel en la suya… y aquella sensación de la mano del piloto sosteniéndole firmemente la muñeca para evitar que ella se alejara, eso era algo que ella jamás olvidaría… era su último contacto. Después de un momento, Lisa cerró sus ojos y habló con el tono de voz más autoritativo que tenía, tratando de mostrar una fuerza y una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

- ¡Déjeme ir, capitán Hunter! – Lisa apenas y pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara y con eso traicionara sus propias palabras.

- ¡Lisa, por favor no hagas esto¡Tienes que escucharme¡Por favor!

La voz de Rick hacía obvio el dolor y la mezcla de sentimientos que en ese momento luchaban en su interior. Lisa pudo notarlo y aquello le rompió el corazón… pero a pesar de todo, no podía creer en la sinceridad de sus palabras… ya no podía creer en él. No cuando Minmai lo estaba espera en casa esa noche… esperando para abrazarlo, para reconfortarlo… para pasar la noche con él. Una expresión de profundo dolor apareció en el rostro de Lisa momentáneamente. Aquello era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar.

El sólo pensar en Rick y Minmai juntos superaba sus propias fuerzas. Él le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad de explicarse… ¿Explicar qué? Las cosas eran bastante claras… tenía a Minmai en su casa; todos sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad de la noche a la mañana… no había nada más que decir.

De pronto Lisa sintió que el contacto con Rick le estaba haciendo daño… por más que quisiera evitarlo, no podía evitar el pensar en las manos del piloto, las mismas que la estaban deteniendo, acariciando a Minmai mientras sus labios la besaban… Rick Hunter finalmente pertenecía a Minmai, como siempre lo había deseado… y el solo pensar en ello hacía que Lisa sintiera su piel ardiéndole, como si la estuvieran quemando con fuego, en el lugar en donde Rick la estaba tocando.

No pudo evitarlo, con un movimiento violento retiró su mano, liberándola de la de él, al tiempo que sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Él trató de recuperarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella le lanzó una advertencia que quizás sonó más como una amenaza:

- ¡No me toque!

- ¡Pero Lisa…!

- ¡No te atrevas, Rick Hunter! – su voz destilaba veneno. – Sólo… déjame en paz¿Quieres?

Y con toda la dignidad que aun tenía, Lisa comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, intentando actuar como la siempre fuerte y segura de sí misma Capitana Hayes… alguien quien no era en lo absoluto en ese momento. Por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que Rick fuera tras ella, pero él no lo hizo.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la oscuridad de las solitarias calles de Nueva Macross, totalmente destruidas después del ataque de ese día. Aquellas calles eran sin duda una fiel representación del estado en el que esa noche se encontraba su propio corazón: frío, oscuro y completamente devastado.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa intentaba caminar tan rápido como podía, queriendo alejarse de Rick lo más que le fuera posible. Decidió tomar una ruta alterna para dirigirse a la colonia militar. Comenzaba a nevar un poco, lo que hizo que su mundo se sintiera aun más frío. Al final de la calle oscura, una única lámpara del alumbrado público seguía funcionando en una esquina. Con su luz mortecina, Lisa se percató de una figura solitaria que venía caminando varios metros detrás de ella. Rick Hunter también se dirigía a su casa, pero era obvio que no la había visto.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – Lisa se preguntó con amargura. – Me vine por estas calles para evitarlo… ¿Porqué hizo él lo mismo?

Lisa sabía que él no estaba tratando de darle alcance, de hecho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella caminaba delante de él. Con sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su gabardina y su mirada clavada en el suelo, Rick caminaba despacio, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Lisa vio un puesto de revistas parcialmente incinerado en la esquina y decidió que aquel era un buen lugar para ocultarse.

Y así lo hizo… Rick pasó a su lado, sin percatarse de su presencia, pero ella pudo verlo de cerca al pasar y suspiró profundamente, sus ojos llenos de tristeza y frustración, cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su piloto. A pesar de todo le dolía verlo así; sin importar lo enfadada o molesta que estuviera, o lo mucho que lo odiara en ese momento… aun así le rompía el corazón el verlo caminar solo en aquella calle oscura. Le dolía ver lo resignado y triste que se veía.

- ¿Pero por qué, Rick? – se preguntó, mientras la figura del soldado se perdía en las sombras de la noche mientras se alejaba de ella. – Minmai te está esperando… ve a casa, ve con ella… y se muy feliz. No deberías de estar triste… ya no… no ahora que… que finalmente la tienes, como siempre lo quisiste.

Lisa sintió un dolor profundo que le atravesó el pecho, provocándole una sensación de asfixia cuando pensó en Rick y Minmai juntos. Cerró sus ojos y trató de evitar un sollozo que se escapó directamente de su alma herida. Buscó apoyo, recargándose contra el puesto de revistas y cerró los ojos. Se sentía mareada. El dolor en su pecho era tan insoportable, que se preguntó si realmente era posible que un corazón roto pudiera causar esa clase de dolor físico en ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas… ni siquiera parecía haberlas notado. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los periódicos y revistas que la rodeaban, colocados alrededor de todo el puesto en donde se encontraba… el rostro perfecto de Minmai engalanaba las portadas y primeras planas de cada uno de esos periódicos y revistas… la Señorita Macross estaba desaparecida y esa era la noticia más importante del día.

- Desaparecida… - Lisa pensó con amargura. - ¡Como quisiera que estuviera desaparecida¿Por qué parece ser que soy la única persona, aparte de Rick, que de hecho sabe en dónde se esconde la Señorita Macross? Quisiera no saberlo… a veces es mejor ignorar las cosas… ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

La capitana Hayes miró a su alrededor y se encontró rodeada por docenas de fotos diferentes de Minmai. La estrella del canto sonreía a su alrededor, casi como si se estuviera burlando de ella, riéndose de su dolor. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y salió de su escondite.

Por un momento se detuvo justamente debajo del poste de luz, sintiendo como los copos de nieve caían sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Con un movimiento automático se puso la capucha de su chamarra y se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que Rick había tomado. Así eran las cosas para ellos ahora: ambos caminaban en direcciones opuestas en esa noche fría y oscura llamada vida.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa caminó sin rumbo fijo a través de las devastadas calles de Nueva Macross. El lugar estaba solo, oscuro, silencioso… pero ella no quería ir a casa. No deseaba estar sola esa noche. No podría soportar el enfrentar sola todos los fantasmas que habitaban su casa.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, desde el momento en que había llegado a casa de Rick, teniendo la secreta esperanza de que aquella podría ser la noche en que finalmente podrían hablar y abrir sus corazones… pero en lugar de eso había sido la noche en que ella se había enterado de que Minmai se quedaría en casa de Rick.

Ella siempre había sabido que eventualmente aquello ocurriría, siempre había sido uno de sus miedos más grandes, que la Señorita Macross regresara a reclamar su posesión absoluta sobre su piloto… Rick jamás había negado lo que sentía por Minmai y siempre había sido honesto con ella, Lisa bien lo sabía. Pero aunque ella también sabía que algún día, tarde o temprano Minmai regresaría a Rick, dentro de su corazón ella siempre había esperado que aquello ocurriera más tarde que temprano… ¿Por qué ahora?

- Rick… - pensaba. - ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así entre nosotros¿Es realmente tan malo el que yo sea así, como soy¿O acaso eres tú? No lo se… quisiera saberlo… pero simplemente no lo se… y lo único que puedo pensar es en esos días que pasamos juntos… en esos dos maravillosos años que compartimos y—y me pregunto… ¿Cómo fue que lo echamos todo a perder¿Acaso yo corría mientras tú aun caminabas? No se… lo único que se es que me he estado escondiendo por mucho tiempo… escondiendo de ti, escondiendo de mí… escondiéndome del mundo… y siento que en este momento ya no tengo ningún lugar donde esconderme… Rick Hunter¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Debo… ¿Simplemente resignarme y alejarme de ti¿Pretender que nada de esto ocurrió y continuar trabajando como siempre lo he hecho? Rick… ¿cuál es la manera correcta de amarte?

Los ojos profundamente tristes de la capitana se elevaron para contemplar el cielo oscuro, en donde ninguna estrella brillaba aquella noche y sorbió sus propias lágrimas, tratando de contenerlas. Cuando aquello resultó ser inútil, se limpió los ojos con la manga de su chamarra, pero casi inmediatamente su mirada se nubló una vez más. Sabiendo que era imposible luchar contra eso, Lisa se limitó a meter sus manos heladas en los bolsillos de su chamarra y bajó la mirada, continuando con su caminata interminable y sin rumbo, bajo la nieve que seguía cayendo implacablemente sobre ella.

La noche anterior había sentido un dolor que jamás había experimentado antes en su vida… ni cuando Riber había muerto… ni siquiera cuando su padre había caído bajo el fuego enemigo ante sus propios ojos. La noche anterior, al estar parada afuera de la casa de Rick, escuchándolo aceptar a Minmai en su hogar, dándole refugio por el tiempo que ella quisiera… aquello había roto su corazón y aun más, había matado su espíritu. Aquello había sido la última puñalada que ella podría soportar y el dolor había excedido sus propias fuerzas.

Ella no sabía lo que hacía, mientras corría para alejarse de la casa de Rick. Recordaba vagamente que había corrido sin fijarse por las calles llenas de nieve, arriesgándose a resbalar o a ser atropellada por algún auto. Eso no le importó, su vida ya no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era correr, escapar… alejarse de ahí… y jamás regresar.

Y había terminado en un bar… ¿Cómo? No lo sabía… todo lo que recordaba era que había entrado a aquel lugar, recordando las palabras de Claudia, las que le había dicho aquella noche lluviosa, acerca de que el vino se había convertido en algo muy necesario para ella después de que Roy había muerto. Bien, pues para ella Rick Hunter había muerto esa noche… y lo único que quería era perderse, olvidar, escapar de su realidad y no pensar en nada.

Lisa jamás había hecho algo así en su vida, y supo que estaba cometiendo un error en el momento en que tomó su primer trago de vino… pero ¿Qué más daba? Bebió hasta que sintió una mano amiga tocándole suavemente el hombro. Era Claudia, su ángel de la guarda. No sabía que hacía Claudia ahí, pero era un hecho que cada vez que sentía que se estaba ahogando, su amiga aparecía de la nada para arrojarle un salvavidas.

Claudia la había sacado del bar y la había llevado a su casa. Ahí le había preparado un baño caliente y un café bien cargado. No habían hablado en lo absoluto, Claudia no le había hecho ninguna pregunta… y Lisa apreciaba la comprensión infinita y la paciencia que su amiga parecía tenerle, porque lo último que ella había querido era hablar… simplemente no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Se había ido a dormir y eso era todo lo que podía recordar… no sabía a que hora Claudia se había ido, pero sabía que se había quedado con ella hasta que se había quedado dormida. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el reloj despertador sonó, Lisa no sabía que había sucedido la noche anterior… hasta que una terrible jaqueca se lo recordó.

- No puedo volver a hacer eso jamás. – Lisa pensaba, mientras caminaba. – Pase lo que pase, no puedo abandonarme de esa manera… no puedo hacerme daño a mi misma sólo porque sufrí un decepción amorosa… quisiera poder olvidar, pero no de esa manera.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Lisa había regresado al malecón en donde ella y Rick habían discutido antes. Se detuvo de golpe y respiró profundamente antes de recargarse en la barandilla de seguridad que rodeaba el malecón. Sus ojos se clavaron en el SDF1, que estaba brillando magníficamente con los miles de foquitos multicolores que lo adornaban esa noche.

- Quisiera que pudieras entender por qué no quise que fueras notificado sobre el ataque de hoy, Rick… no quería molestarte… y no te avise porque… aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti. No quería que fueras a resultar herido… y—y también porque sabía que estabas disfrutando de tu día libre y no quería que pensaras que estaba tratando de sabotear el tiempo que compartías con Minmai, como lo hice aquella vez, después de que la rescataste cuando Khyron la había secuestrado… estaba tratando de redimirme por lo que hice aquella vez… pero de todas maneras estás molesto conmigo. No importa lo que haga o lo que diga, al final lo único que obtengo es tu desprecio, tu indiferencia, tu rabia… siempre ha sido así, Rick… yo solo—simplemente no se como actuar contigo, porque todo lo que trato de hacer por ti al final termina estallándome en la cara, sin importar lo mucho que me esfuerce.

Sin darse cuenta, Lisa continuó su camino y sus pasos, por costumbre, la llevaron de regreso al SDF1, donde pronto se encontró cruzando las puertas de acceso a los campos militares y las pistas de despegue de Prometheus. Los dos jóvenes vigías que estaban de guardia esa noche se cuadraron para saludarla formalmente, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Pasó a su lado, sin darse cuenta de donde estaba o a donde se dirigía. Tampoco notó las miradas de los guardias, quienes se quedaron atrás comentando lo entregada al trabajo y al deber que la capitana Hayes era, incluso en la noche de Navidad… y en lo atractiva que ellos la encontraban.

- Pero ella está saliendo con el capitán Hunter¿No es así? – el más joven preguntó.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros y siguió tomándose su taza de café caliente.

- No lo se… los rumores sobre esos dos han estado yendo y viniendo por todos lados desde que me enlisté en la RDF hace ya algunos años… todos saben que siempre pelean y discuten como si estuvieran casados… he escuchado que no se soportan el uno al otro… pero también he escuchado chismes de que prácticamente viven juntos… pienso que es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

- Supongo que sí… - el guardia más joven se frotaba las manos, tratando de calentárselas. - ¡Está helando aquí afuera! Me pregunto¿Cómo es que la capitana ha regresado al Prometheus a estas horas, cuando podría estar calientita en su casa?

- La capitana Hayes es conocida por su sentido del deber. Probablemente el alto mando solicitó su presencia o algo… después del ataque de hoy, supongo que quieren estar preparados para lo que pueda venir.

- ¡Vaya! Pues si decidieron llamarla a estas horas de la noche y con este clima, bien podrían haber enviado a uno de nosotros a que fuera a recogerla¿No te parece? – el joven guardia le guiñó el ojo a su compañero. – A mi no me hubiera importado ir por ella a su casa y traerla a la base.

- ¡Por favor! – el otro guardia se rió y entró al puesto de vigilancia. – Entonces¿vas a querer un café o qué?

- ¡Claro!

-

* * *

- 

Sin darse cuenta de las miradas que atraía sobre ella ni de los chismes y rumores que corrían por toda la RDF respecto a la famosa novela Hunter-Hayes, como ya la llamaban, Lisa caminaba lentamente por las pistas de despegue, dirigiéndose al Prometheus. Una vez ahí, recorrió los solitarios y oscuros corredores interiores hasta que finalmente se encontró de pie ante una enorme puerta cerrada. Bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente, sin saber qué estaba haciendo ahí exactamente. No sabía en qué momento sus pies habían tomado el control y la habían llevado ahí… ¡A ese lugar precisamente!

Empujó la pesada puerta, abriéndola sólo el espacio necesario para poder entrar y luego la cerró detrás de ella. El sonido de la enorme y pesada puerta hizo eco en los inmensos corredores vacíos del portaaviones. Y ahí, en medio de aquel solitario hangar, la inconfundible silueta del Skull Uno parecía un enorme fantasma en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lisa caminó alrededor del Veritech más famoso y conocido de la RDF, el Skull Uno, la nave que Roy Fokker había volado hasta el día de su muerte. El VT que ahora pertenecía al capitán Rick Hunter… un avión que se había convertido en toda una leyenda en su propio tiempo.

Lisa tocó el frío metal de la nave mientras pasaba a su lado, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el escritorio que se encontraba al fondo del hangar. Allá se dirigió y más que sentarse, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado y cerraba los ojos, recargándose sobre el respaldo, y permitiéndose un breve momento de descanso.

- No puedo ir a casa… ¿Qué tal si va a buscarme? – Abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa triste y un tanto irónica apareció en sus labios. - ¡Como si en realidad fuera a ir a buscarme! Tiene a Minmai en su casa, Lisa por el amor de Dios… ¡Realmente eres una tonta si piensas que él malgastaría un segundo de su tiempo pensando en ti esta noche!

Miró al escritorio que pertenecía a Rick… todo le era familiar y por tanto valioso para ella. Hacía tiempo que no estaba ahí, pero antes había pasado muchas horas trabajando con Rick en ese escritorio, cada vez que él le pedía su ayuda para redactar algún reporte particularmente difícil o para programar los vuelos de su escuadrón. Lisa pasó su mano sobre el escritorio casi con reverencia y suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarlo¿Para olvidar todos esos recuerdos tan lindos que tengo de él… de nosotros? El alcohol realmente no funcionó, no resolvió nada en lo absoluto. Sólo me dejó sintiéndome vacía y con nauseas… desearía tener un botón que pudiera oprimir y mágicamente olvidarlo todo… sería bueno que el corazón viniera con un interruptor con el que se pudiera activar o desactivar a voluntad… las cosas serían mucho menos dolorosas entonces.

Lisa se recargó sobre el escritorio, usando sus brazos a manera de almohada para recargar su frente. Cerró los ojos y por mucho que intentó evitarlo, los pensamientos y los recuerdos que había tratado de bloquear esa noche probaron ser más fuertes que su propia voluntad e involuntariamente comenzó a recordar…

_La navidad del año pasado…_

No pudo evitar el sollozo que se escapó de sus labios cuando recordó lo emocionante que había sido el ir al centro de la ciudad a buscar los regalos perfectos para Rick, tratando de imaginarse qué le daría él a ella… no que los regalos fueran importantes para ella, pero el solo hecho de pensar que recibiría algo de él, cualquier cosa, hacía que su corazón se volviera loco de contento en su pecho.

Recordó el tiempo que había dedicado a envolver sus regalos, queriendo que lucieran perfectos para él… y todo el amor que había puesto en la cena que había preparado, con las recetas navideñas tradicionales de la familia Hayes… también recordó cuando iba rumbo a su casa; estaba nevando y hacía frío, pero el conductor del taxi le había comentado sobre lo feliz que se veía… y tenía razón, jamás se había sentido más emocionada ni más feliz.

Y Rick no la había decepcionado. Había puesto bastante trabajo y esmero en la decoración navideña de su casa. Ella no había podido menos que sonreír cuando recordó el árbol de navidad que adornaba la sala de la casita prefabricada de su piloto. Había sido difícil conseguir árboles de navidad ese año, por lo que Rick había decidido salir y cortar una rama de un árbol seco, la había pintado de blanco y le había puesto esferas y foquitos, obteniendo así un muy original árbol navideño que Lisa pensó que era realmente maravilloso.

Rick se había puesto un suéter azul que ella le había escogido la vez que él le había pedido que lo acompañara a comprar ropa nueva. Ese suéter realmente resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. ¡Se veía tan guapo!

Lisa suspiró dolorosamente y su cuerpo entero se convulsionó levemente. Aquellos recuerdos le hacían daño, ero no podía detenerlos… no quería detenerlos.

Recordó todo lo que habían estado conversando mientras cenaban… y después, cuando habían intercambiado sus regalos. Rick había puesto mucha atención a todos los regalos que le había dado, los cuales eran significativos y muy valiosos para ella. Y él, claro, había estado encantado con los regalos que ella le había dado. Su favorito sin duda había sido el modelo a escala del prototipo del nuevo caza VT-YF4. Ella sabía que a Rick le gustaban los modelos de aviones.

La atmósfera de aquella noche había sido de paz, tranquilidad, cariño y entendimiento mutuo… habían estado hablando, bromeando, jugando, todo en la sala de la casa de Rick, solamente iluminada por las suaves lucecitas del árbol de navidad.

Y después algo había sucedido entre ellos… algo que llevó su relación un paso delante de una manera profunda e inesperada. Rick le había dado un _"ultimo regalo de navidad"_, argumentando que no estaba seguro de que a ella le gustaría y por lo tanto, se sentía nervioso. Era una cajita que ella abrió con curiosidad y se sorprendió al encontrar en su interior la llave de la casa de Rick. Con esa llave él le estaba dando acceso total a su vida… y ella esperaba que también a su corazón. Ella había correspondido a aquel gesto, entregándole una copia de la llave de su propia casa a Rick. Aquel intercambio de llaves había sido uno de los eventos más significativos que Lisa había experimentado en su vida. Había sido como un salto de fe al vacío… una prueba total de confianza. Rick confiaba en ella y aquello significaba mucho para ella… y claro, ella confiaba en él de tal manera, que ponía su vida en sus manos.

Lisa sollozó otra vez cuando recordó que, meses después, ella le regresó la llave… no, ella ni siquiera tuvo el valor de regresársela. Simplemente la dejó en su buzón de correo aquel día, el otoño anterior, cuando encontró el muro de su habitación decorado con un enorme póster de Minmai… y no sólo eso, sino además su álbum de fotos en su mesita de noche, lleno de la primera a la última página con fotos de la Señorita Macross en toda su gloria y esplendor… aquello había sido mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Después de meses de estar con él, apoyándolo, ayudándolo, escuchándolo, siendo su mejor amiga, su confidente y su cómplice, ella esperaba algo diferente de él. Ella lo había cuidado de tal manera que… que ella, la Capitana Lisa Hayes, hija del almirante Donald Hayes, la primera en su clase, graduada con honores de la Academia Militar, Primera Oficial del SDF1… _ella_ había pasado todo su tiempo libre ¿haciendo qué¡Limpiando la casa de un piloto!

Lisa se odiaba por aquello… ¿Cuánto más planeaba seguir viviendo de esa manera? Si Minmai no hubiera súbitamente reaparecido en la vida de Rick… ¿Hubiera ella seguido aceptando ese tipo de relación con él¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

Lisa levantó su rostro y trató de controlar sus sollozos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la palma de su mano. Pero a pesar de todo, ella no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho por él en todos esos años. Porque cada pequeña cosa que ella había hecho por él, había sido por amor. Ella siempre supo que él llegaría muy lejos, siempre vio su potencial… sólo necesitaba de alguien que le diera una oportunidad; una oportunidad que ella siempre le dio, una y otra vez, las veces que él lo necesitara.

Él había sido probado en combate, distinguiéndose como un soldado valeroso y capaz. Había llegado a ser uno de los mejores pilotos en las fuerzas de defensa y un líder extraordinario. No, ella no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho por él, porque él se lo había merecido y porque, al menos en su relación profesional, jamás la había decepcionado.

Ahora, sus vidas privadas eran una historia muy diferente. Pero si había llegado el momento de despedirse, ella al menos podía alejarse llevando consigo un cargamento de hermosos recuerdos… y esos la acompañarían por el resto de su vida.

Irse para siempre…

La idea le parecía más y más atractiva con cada minuto que pasaba. La vida es un círculo y ella sabía que cada ser en el planeta tiene un ciclo que completar… ¿Qué tal si ella ya había completado el suyo? Tal vez era tiempo de moverse, de comenzar con algo nuevo. Sería interesante alejarse de todo, encontrar un lugar nuevo, conocer gente nueva e intentar cosas nuevas… cualquier cosa que la ayudara a olvidar.

Minmai era parte de la vida de Rick ahora, no había duda de ello. Y Lisa sabía que todas sus oportunidades se habían desvanecido en el momento en que la Señorita Macross había entrado en la casa de Rick. Él había estado soñando con ella desde que Lisa lo había conocido. Él jamás se había dado por vencido, jamás había renunciado a ella y aparentemente el destino había decidido que era tiempo de premiar la lealtad de Rick

- No lo se. – Lisa pensó amargamente. – Al parecer el destino decidió que la lealtad de Rick hacia Minmai era más valiosa y digna de reconocimiento que la lealtad que yo siempre le he mostrado a él… aunque no me sorprende. En mi vida las cosas siempre han sido así… no se qué fue lo que hice mal o en qué momento de mi existencia cometí un pecado tan terrible, que el cielo decidió que tendría que pagar por él por el resto de mi vida… lo único que se es que hasta donde puedo recordar, siempre ha habido nubes de tormenta sobre mi. Cuando conocí a Rick, pensé que finalmente podría ver un poco de ese cielo azul que brilla detrás de las nubes… pero aquella visión, si alguna vez la tuve, duró sólo por un segundo… porque es obvio que el cielo azul que alguna vez pude ver en los ojos de Rick no me pertenece.

Lisa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta del hangar. Súbitamente se sentía débil, totalmente desgastada, exhausta. Sentía como si toda su fuerza hubiera sido extraída de su cuerpo; incluso le era difícil caminar. Tuvo que detenerse y buscar apoyo en el fuselaje del Skull Uno. Se recargó en el frío metal y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y resbaló por su rostro.

- No soy tan valiente y fuerte como todos piensan. No puedo enfrentar esto, no puedo soportarlo… puedo vivir con sus dudas eternas, con su indecisión, incluso con su indiferencia y con su coraje… pero lo que no puedo hacer es verlo cada día irse a casa, sabiendo que ella está ahí, esperándolo. Eso es demasiado para mí… y yo… yo no puedo… no puedo soportar este dolor que siento sólo de pensar que en estos momentos él está con ella… que seguramente ahora mismo ellos deben de están haciendo—

Lisa no pudo siquiera terminar aquel pensamiento… ya no podía controlarse más. Sus lágrimas silenciosas se transformaron en un sollozo violento que escapó de su pecho y sacudió su cuerpo entero… Lisa comenzó a sollozar, incapaz de detenerse. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y de no haber sido por el soporte que el Skull Uno le estaba proporcionado, seguramente hubiera colapsado y caído al suelo.

Pesadamente se dejó ir contra el fuselaje de la nave, recargando su frente contra el frío metal del compañero de tantas batallas de Rick, al tiempo que el llanto escapaba de su alma y sacudía violentamente su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron y por primera vez en su vida, se permitió llorar abiertamente y sacar todo el dolor, todos los sentimientos y toda la tristeza que durante su vida había acumulado en su corazón.

Lloró por todo lo que había perdido en su vida, por todos sus seres queridos que habían muerto, dejándola sola… lloró por su planeta devastado, por las oportunidades que nunca tuvo, por las que perdió, por las que jamás le serían dadas… pero sobre todo lloró por él… lloró por ellos… por lo que pudo haber sido y jamás fue… y por lo que pudo haber sido pero jamás podría ser.

- ¡Rick! – repetía en medio de su llanto y sus lágrimas. - ¿Por qué…¡Sólo explícame el _porqué!_ ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal¿En qué momento te fallé¿Por qué jamás pudiste amarme? Simplemente… quisiera saber… ¿_Por qué_?

Su vida había sido una historia de dolor, miseria, resignación y fuerza… ella jamás se había rebelado en contra de su destino, sin importar lo cruel o doloroso que este fuera, siempre lo había aceptado estoicamente, con toda la nobleza y dignidad de su carácter, que había sido forjado en fuego a través de su vida. Siempre había sido una mujer buena, dedicada a su deber y a sus ideales; alguien que jamás había causado algún mal, que jamás había dañado a nadie… que siempre había vivido conforme a las reglas y cuya vida jamás había sido manchada por alguna acción innoble. Todo en ella era puro y limpio.

Pero aun así el destino parecía estar en su contra… y esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, ella se estaba enfrentando a su destino, exigiéndole una explicación… por única vez en su vida, estaba suplicando por una oportunidad… una oportunidad que ella bien sabía, jamás le sería dada.

Su llanto comenzó a morir lenta y dolorosamente en su garganta, hasta que el único signo de su dolor era el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo levemente, mientras un último sollozo se desvanecía trémulamente en su pecho. Las lágrimas aun corrían libremente por su rostro, cuando ella acarició con su mejilla el fuselaje del Skull Uno, como si tratara de encontrar en él un poco de apoyo, de compasión o de consuelo.

- No puedo quedarme aquí… simplemente no puedo hacerlo… necesito irme, debo irme y no mirar atrás… jamás volver… se que la RDF es la vida de Rick y no puedo quitarle eso… él es un piloto y solamente puede ser feliz si está volando contigo¿cierto?

Lisa miró hacia arriba, hacia la imponente figura del Skull Uno que se levantaba protectivamente sobre ella.

- Lo único que quiero es su felicidad… quiero que sea feliz contigo… que sea feliz con ella. No quiero interponerme entre ellos… y no quiero verlo día tras día, sabiendo que sólo soy una molestia para él… quiero que viva la vida que siempre quiso vivir, teniéndola a ella a su lado, como siempre lo soñó… y por su felicidad, por la felicidad del hombre a quien tanto amo estoy dispuesta a sacrificar todo lo que tengo en mi vida… por Rick… por él estoy dispuesta a sacrificar la vida misma.

Lisa se enderezó y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Por un momento se quedó quieta, en silencio, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. Era como si estuviera tratando de tomar una decisión… probablemente la decisión más importante de su vida. La capitana Hayes iba a renunciar a su comisión en la RDF, iba a alejarse de aquello que había sido su mundo entero durante toda su vida… iba a alejarse, a dejar a sus amigos, su vida entera detrás… por él.

Lisa tenía un corazón enorme, hecho de oro puro, pero ante todo, tenía un alma buena, un alma grande, un alma fuerte que era capaz de tomar la decisión de sacrificarse por el hombre a quien tanto amaba, sabiendo que al hacerlo, le dejaría el campo libre a Minmai, a su rival, para que pasara el resto de su vida con Rick… haciéndolo feliz.

- Eso es lo que debe de hacerse. – Lisa habló suavemente. – Nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían de esta manera… pero estoy ya muy cansada de tanto sufrimiento… lo único que quiero es que de una vez y para siempre termine esta lucha en la que he peleado toda mi vida, desde que era una niña y mamá murió… tal vez esto sea lo mejor. Irme lejos y comenzar una vida nueva… tal vez… tal vez ahí las cosas serán más fáciles y mi vida será… un poco menos dolorosa. Sólo necesito dar el último paso… despedirme y alejarme para siempre… ya queda muy poco por sufrir… esto está llegando a su final.

Lisa se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí, pero se detuvo de improviso y miró sobre su hombro para contemplar al hermoso Skull Uno. Regresó al lado del magnífico aparato y colocó su mano sobre el helado fuselaje, acariciándolo suavemente y con cariño, casi como si se tratara de Rick Hunter en persona.

- Tú eres su amigo más cercano. – le habló al Veritech. – Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie… tú has estado con él en combate, luchando siempre a su lado… tú has escuchado sus pensamientos más íntimos¿no es así, Skull Uno?

Lisa guardó silencio, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a anegar sus ojos verdes. Su voz se quebró cuando continuó su dialogo con aquel avión blanco.

- ¿Alguna vez…¿Alguna vez ha pensado en mí… mientras está volando contigo?

Lisa bajó su mirada, no queriendo que el llanto la dominara una vez más. Sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, extrajo la escalerilla el compartimiento lateral de la nave y comenzó a subir a la cabina del Skull Uno. Una vez ahí, se acurrucó dentro. Aquel espacio era reducido pero olía a Rick… su esencia estaba por doquier. Lisa cerró sus ojos, tratando de llenarse los pulmones con el perfume que era tan característico de Rick, porque la cabina de la nave estaba impregnada con su aroma. Era casi como estar en los brazos de su piloto… ¡Casi!

- Una vez tuve un sueño¿sabes? – Lisa susurró, con sus ojos cerrados. – Soné que Rick y yo compartíamos nuestras vidas, que estábamos juntos… como una pareja. Tenía muchas esperanzas respecto a nosotros… pensé que tal vez algún día él llegaría a amarme, pero supongo que fui demasiado ingenua para creer que podía competir contra Minmai¿verdad? Pero al menos me di la oportunidad de creer… de soñar… y en mis sueños él siempre venía a mi, con una sonrisa en los labios, con esa hermosa sonrisa suya que es suficiente para iluminar mi mundo entero… y cuando sonríe, siempre hace que se me doblen las rodillas, que sienta mariposas en el estómago… no se que tiene su sonrisa o sus ojos… esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules… jamás había visto ese tono de azul antes… me encanta la manera como brillan cuando sonríe o cuando está contento… y como literalmente lanzan destellos cuando se emociona con algo… o la manera en como se encienden, cómo el fuego brilla dentro de ellos cuando se enoja… no se porqué, pero cada vez que lo miraba, incluso a través de la pantalla del tacnet, yo podía saber de qué humor estaba en ese momento, simplemente mirándolo a los ojos…

Una pequeña sonrisa soñadora apareció en sus labios y ella se acurrucó aun más, abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de darse un poco de calor en el frío de esa noche tan helada.

- ¡Rick Hunter, eres tan atractivo! Me gustas tanto… aun puedo recordar aquella vez cuando me rescataste de la Base Alaska… ¿Lo recuerdas, Skull Uno¿Recuerdas cómo tuvimos que apretarnos aquí, en este espacio tan pequeño? Pero la sensación de Rick abrazándome de esa manera mientras escapábamos… sabiendo que era nuestra única oportunidad… que nuestras vidas podrían estar llegando a su momento final… no se por qué, pero jamás sentí miedo de lo que pudiera suceder… estaba con él y recuerdo que pensé que no importaba si sobrevivía o si moría ahí… porque estaba con él. Pero se nos dio la oportunidad de vivir… y tú nos sacaste de ahí y nos llevaste a un lugar seguro. ¡Skull Uno, te debemos la vida!

Después de ese heroico rescate, con la Tierra devastada y la raza humana al borde de la destrucción total, había quedado en sus manos la titánica tarea de la reconstrucción. Nunca en la historia de la raza humana una responsabilidad de tal magnitud había sido puesta sobre los hombros de un grupo tan pequeño de personas. Pero ellos se las habían ingeniado para sacar todo adelante de manera exitosa. La Tierra era otra vez un lugar en donde los humanos podían vivir, gracias a la entrega y devoción de aquellos que habían hecho de la reconstrucción del planeta su misión en la vida.

Y era extraño pensar que en medio de todo ese dolor y destrucción, Rick y ella se habían acercado tanto. Para Lisa, aquellos habían sido los dos años más felices de su vida… deseaba haber podido detener el tiempo entonces, cuando Rick y ella eran tan buenos amigos y estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y cuando la sombra de Minmai parecía un recuerdo tan distante.

- Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo perdimos todo aquello? – Lisa susurró una vez más. - ¿En qué momento llegamos a esto? Quisiera saber cual fue el segundo exacto en el que aquel mundo tan perfecto comenzó a colapsarse… quisiera poder regresar en el tiempo y mejorar las cosas, de la manera que me fuera posible… porque lo haría, si pudiera claro que lo haría… haría cualquier cosa por él… pero ahora es demasiado tarde. No hay nada más que yo pudiera haber hecho… y no puedo volver al pasado, sólo tengo el futuro delante de mí… un futuro sin él… una vez tuve un sueño, Skull Uno… una vez me _atreví _a soñar que—que algún día Rick me amaría.

Lisa estaba comenzando a quedarse profundamente dormida, pues estaba exhausta. La noche había enfriado aun más y el sentimiento de vacío y completa soledad que embargaba su corazón era doloroso.

- Por favor, prométeme que me lo vas a cuidar bien… ¿Lo harás? – murmuró casi entre sueños. – Cuando me haya ido… cuando yo ya no esté aquí y él esté solo… ¡Por favor cuídalo mucho! Tráelo a casa sano y salvo después de cada misión y… si tienes un momento…dile que… que lo amo y que—que jamás pasará un día en el que yo no piense en él… dile que siempre lo amaré… hasta el final de mis días… y por toda la eternidad.

Dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero ella no se movió. En su mente, de manera subconsciente, tenia la esperanza de que Rick por lo menos la recordaría ocasionalmente cuando ella ya no estuviera ahí… si él hiciera eso por ella, si él pudiera dedicarle solo un momento, sólo un segundo a su memoria… eso sería suficiente para ella; era todo lo que pedía de él.

La respiración de Lisa comenzó a volverse lenta y acompasada. Su rostro se relajó al quedarse dormida y una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios. Aun en sus sueños no podía borrar el rostro de su piloto de su mente ni de su corazón.

Y tuvo un sueño aquella noche… soñó que Rick Hunter la buscaba, que descendía al mismo infierno para rescatarla del fuego y la condenación eterna… que él se arriesgaba por liberarla… en su sueño él la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar, lejos del dolor y del sufrimiento… y después de rescatarla de las llamas del infierno, la hacía sentir el cielo…

Y en su sueño ella podía escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre con una fuerza y desesperación que hicieron que su corazón se acelerara… él no dijo nada más, sólo una palabra… _su nombre_. Y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar.

- Estoy aquí… - murmuró entre sueños. – Soy tuya…

Y en ese preciso momento, activado por uno de los sistemas Robotech de reflejo, la carlinga del Skull Uno se cerró automáticamente, para mantener el calor del interior de la nave y ahorrar energía. Aunque aquello fue una función mecánica programada del aparato, sucedió en un momento tan oportuno que casi fue como si el Skull Uno estuviera abrazando a Lisa, protegiéndola del frío y la oscuridad de la noche… era como si el noble VT le quisiera decir con eso que no tenía de qué preocuparse… las cosas caerían en su lugar al final.

-

* * *

- 

Un nuevo día había comenzado. Había nevado un poco la noche anterior y la mañana había amanecido helada y gris, anticipando otro frío día de invierno. Lisa había pasado la noche en la cabina del Skull Uno. Había dormido tranquila, pero ahora que la suave luz de la mañana invernal tocaba levemente su rostro, su descanso se había vuelto incomodo e intranquilo.

- Rick… - murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro de nuevo. - Rick… te amo… no puedo dejar de hacerlo, eso no depende de mí… ¿Qué debo hacer para que tú me ames¿Por qué, Rick… por qué?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que ella se enderezaba en el asiento de la cabina y miraba a su alrededor, confundida al no saber que estaba sucediendo. Estaba respirando agitadamente y aunque la mañana era bastante fría, su cabello estaba húmedo, pegado contra su frente sudorosa. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de comprender en dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo ahí.

- ¡El Skull Uno! – finalmente pudo coordinar sus pensamientos.

Miró su mano, que estaba mojada con sus propias lágrimas y sudor. Y recordó… todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se amontonaron en su mente. Se recargó en el asiento del VT y se permitió relajarse por un momento, mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Todavía estaba un poco confundida.

- Pasó la noche con ella… - pensó, y un dolor intenso se le clavó inmediatamente en el pecho. – Rick… supongo que finalmente tienes lo que siempre quisiste… sólo quisiera que por una vez… que tan sólo por una sola vez hubieras sido mío… sólo mío… - cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. – Pero ya es demasiado tarde… el día de hoy voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Lisa abrió la carlinga del VT y lentamente descendió. Cuando estuvo en el piso, consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que su turno comenzaría en unos minutos. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía reportarse en su estación de inmediato… después de todo aquel era su último día.

Antes de retirarse, miró a Skull Uno por última vez y lo acarició con ternura mientras sonreía con tristeza.

- ¡Cuídalo mucho! – susurró. - ¡Buena cacería y que Dios los acompañe siempre!

Lisa besó la punta de sus dedos y los colocó ceremoniosamente sobre el Skull Uno. Luego se dio media vuelta y salió del hangar, de la misma manera en como había entrado la noche anterior: sola y con el corazón destrozado.

De ahí se dirigió directamente a su oficina privada, en donde se cambió de uniforme y se refrescó un poco en el baño. Después del ataque del día anterior, muy pocos estaban trabajando el turno de la mañana ese día, lo que hacía que el lugar tuviera un aire de melancolía. Todo se veía triste y vacío.

Lisa llegó a su estación, pretendiendo ser la siempre fuerte y autosuficiente Capitana Hayes, pero pronto se percató de que su fuerza y determinación parecían haberla abandonado aquel día.

Cuando el Trío entró, Lisa fingió estar ocupada con unos reportes, mientras ellas hablaban interminablemente sobre todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, lo mucho que se habían divertido y lo bien que se la habían pasado. Lisa decidió que era mejor escapar mientras estaban entretenidas. No quería que comenzaran a hacerle preguntas incomodas y sabía perfectamente bien que lo primero que querrían saber sería que había sucedido entre ella y el capitán Hunter la noche anterior. Y sinceramente ella no estaba de ánimo para ese tipo de conversación.

Decidió ir por un café, pero en lugar de eso, se dirigió a uno de los puestos de observación al aire libre, que dominaban el Lago Gloval, con el hermoso paisaje de Nueva Macross como un fondo de postal navideña. Lisa se recargó contra el barandal e inmediatamente sus ojos se clavaron en el paisaje frente a ella.

- Padre… - pensó. – Se que tú siempre me dijiste que la vida de un soldado no le pertenecía a él, sino al servicio y a las causas por las que lucha… pero yo he llegado al final de mi camino, ya no puedo ir más allá y espero que puedas entenderme… y perdonarme. He hecho todo lo que me han ordenado… he dado lo mejor de mí día tras día… creo que he llevado con honor y dignidad el apellido de la familia hasta ahora… pero es hora de que me vaya de aquí, de que me encuentre a mi misma… quiero conocer a esa mujer que vive dentro de la capitana Hayes… quiero conocer quién es Lisa en realidad… por favor perdóname. Te amo, padre. ¡Tú sabes cuánto te amo!

El viento helado de esa mañana invernal secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras sus pensamientos involuntariamente volvían a Rick. Ella sabía que probablemente jamás volvería a verlo y estaba tratando de decidir si era conveniente ir a despedirse de él o simplemente dejarlo atrás. Una cosa era segura, pasara lo que pasara, ella jamás dejaría de pensar en él… y jamás dejaría de amarlo.

- Hubo un tiempo en que tuvimos la oportunidad de vivir momentos maravillosos… un tiempo en el que todo era dulce y bueno para nosotros. Pero ahora, cada vez que pienso en esos momentos, lo único que viene a mi son recuerdos borrosos y ecos en el viento… Rick, creo que hoy por fin puedo admitirlo, todo se ha terminado para nosotros. Este es el final y… debo aceptarlo. Debo seguir mi vida y darme cuenta de que, sin importar lo intenso que sea este dolor que siento, siempre habrá un nuevo amanecer… y el mundo no se va a detener sólo porque mi corazón este hecho pedazos. La vida sigue su curso… tu vida sigue adelante y ahora la mía debe de hacerlo también. Yo tenía esperanzas, tenía sueños, pero jamás fui lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que siento por ti… creo que me he ganado mi castigo¿no es así? Esos sueños parecían reales durante la noche, pero al ser iluminado por la luz del nuevo día, simplemente… se desvanecieron. Supongo que así son los sueños… pero yo se que siempre hubo algo entre nosotros, lo admitiéramos o no… siempre hubo algo entre tú y yo… y la alegría que compartimos, todo lo que vivimos juntos, los momentos tan maravillosos que pasamos, la magia que siempre sentí cuando tu estabas conmigo, eso es algo que es mío… algo que atesoraré por el resto de mi vida… jamás estaré sola, aun y cuando esté lejos, porque tus recuerdos…_ nuestros recuerdos,_ estarán conmigo… ¡Siempre!

Lisa bajó la mirada y limpió sus lágrimas. Necesitaba reunir la fuerza y el valor suficientes para ir a hablar con el Almirante Gloval. ¿Qué le diría¿Cómo se lo diría? No lo sabía… pero sabía que él entendería. Iba a ser muy difícil para ella el despedirse de él… y de Claudia, su hermana mayor. ¿Qué le diría ella cuando supiera lo que había decidido hacer? Lisa sabía que intentaría convencerla de que estaba cometiendo un error, pero al final ella entendería porque ella sabía que, sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre podía contar con Claudia. Su hermana mayor jamás la dejaría sola.

¿Y Rick¿Qué podría ella posiblemente decirle a él en esos momentos¿Cómo comenzar a despedirse sin quebrarse frente a él¿Sería capaz de mantenerse fuerte y controlada mientras lo confrontaba, cara a cara¿Estaría Minmai presente para ser testigo de su derrota y saborear su propia victoria¿A Rick le importaría en lo absoluto?

- Es sólo un adiós. – Lisa pensó. – El destino decidió que había un camino en esta vida que debíamos caminar juntos, Rick… y lo hicimos… pero hemos llegado al final y me parece que es hora de que tomemos nuestro propio rumbo y sigamos por caminos separados… pero Rick, estos sentimientos que tengo por ti, este amor que llena mi corazón, es todo tuyo… yo seré tuya y sólo tuya para siempre… lo que siento por ti jamás va a cambiar, sin importar a donde vaya o que haga, mi amor te pertenece a ti y sólo a ti de aquí y para siempre… supongo que a estas alturas de la vida ya no tiene importancia el saber porqué dejamos que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera¿verdad? Tú eres feliz ahora y eso es todo lo que importa para mí… siempre te amaré, Rick Hunter… aunque esta sea mi despedida, aunque se que te he perdido, por favor jamás olvides que te amo… que siempre lo he hecho… y que siempre lo haré. Esto es sólo un adiós.

Tres veritechs pasaron sobre Lisa, cruzando majestuosamente por el cielo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Los miró alejarse hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte. En ese momento ella comprendió que sin importar como terminara todo para ella, por lo menos había sido bendecida al tener a Rick Hunter en su vida por un tiempo. Siempre lo recordaría y por siempre atesoraría los recuerdos que tenía de él, como su posesión más sagrada y preciosa. Porque lo que sentía por él siempre sería el sentimiento más puro, profundo y verdadero que guardaría en su corazón, toda su vida.

Y cada vez que viera o escuchara un avión surcando los cielos, pensaría con cariño en él y su corazón volaría de regreso a él y a esos días cuando, en medio de la total aniquilación de la Tierra, ellos habían encontrado fuerza y valor el uno en el otro… esos días cuando ellos habían caminado el camino juntos, hombro con hombro… ella jamás lo olvidaría y jamás dejaría de amarlo. En esa fría mañana de invierno, eso era todo lo que ella sabía.

-

* * *

**.: GTO-MX :.**

* * *


End file.
